☆2nd SHOW TIME 12☆
☆2nd SHOW TIME 12☆ is the twelveth single released for the 2nd Season of Star-Myu anime. The album contains GIFT, the song was used as the ending theme of the anime performed by Team Otori and as an insert song for episode 12. Tracklisting # # # # # Gift＜INST＞ # ＜INST＞ Lyrics Gift ～Team Otori Ver.～ *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta *Parts sang by Nayuki Toru *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito *Parts sang by Tengenji Kakeru *Parts sang by Kuga Shu *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta & Nayuki Toru *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito, Tengenji Kakeru & Kuga Shu *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta, Nayuki Toru & Tsukigami Kaito *Parts sang by Tengenji Kakeru & Kuga Shu Japanese= 宝物をあげよう　そっと、その手のひらに…… Light up! Dreamer 光あふれ　ときめく Light up! Light up! 幕があがる Stop　この瞬間(とき)を瞳に灼きつけている 逆光線のスポットライト　頬に髪に浴びながら 夢に魅入られた少年が口ずさむ 歌があるんだ 時に 迷い 戸惑い ながら 未来への箱ひらけば (uh ah Hello, Dreamin’) 宝物をあげよう　メロディちりばめて 喝采の中 幕が開き リボンほどいたカーテンコール 見渡せば あの日　願った景色 感じるままに (夢に捧ぐ) それぞれの笑顔のせて　sing for dream Light up! Dreamer その瞳にまたたき つながる今を知るよ Stay　描かれた点と線のミラージュ そして駆け出すのさ　君が臨むその場所へ 舞台(ここ)に立つリアルを確かめるみたいに ステップ踏んだ 爪先から身体中に リズムで鼓動　つま弾く (uh ah Hello, Dreamin’) ひとつぶの光が　幾億のフレーズが 惹かれ合うように 幕が開き 奇跡を放つカーテンコール 降り注ぐ歓声に　目を細めて 信じていたい (どんな時も) 次にくる物語へ　make a wish 照明が落ちた舞台(ステージ) ピンスポットひとつだけ (a) moment…so sigh… さあ、未知なる扉たたき 最初にゆくのは君 Alright! (Alright!) Alright! (Alright!) もう始まってる！ 宝物をあげよう メロディちりばめて 喝采の中 幕が開き リボンほどいたカーテンコール 見渡せば あの日　願った景色 感じるままに (夢に捧ぐ) それぞれの想いのせて　sing for dream (オレたちの) メッセージ (共に過ごした日々) 夢で (飾ろう) きっと (君は) 微笑みで応える 降り注ぐ歓声に　目を細めて 信じていたい (どんな時も) 次にくる物語へ　make a wish Light up! Dreamer その瞳にまたたき つながる時を知るよ Light up! Dreamer 光あふれ　ときめく Light up! Light up! 幕があがる |-| Rōmaji= Takara mono wo ageyou sotto sono tenohira ni...... Light up! Dreamer Hikari afure tokimeku Light up! Light up! Maku ga agaru Stop kono toki wo hitomi ni yaki tsukete iru Gyaku kousen no spotlight hoho ni kami ni abi nagara Yume ni mi irareta shounen ga kuchizusamu Uta ga aru nda Toki ni Mayoi Tomadoi Nagara Mirai e no hako hirakeba (uh ah Hello, Dreamin’) Takara mono wo ageyou Melody chiribamete Kassai no naka Maku ga aki Ribbon hodoita kaaten kooru Miwataseba Ano hi negatta keshiki Kanjiru mama ni (Yume ni sasagu) Sore zore no egao nosete　Sing for dream Light up! Dreamer Sono hitomi ni matataki Tsunagaru ima wo shiru yo Stay　egakareta ten to sen no miraaju Soshite kake dasu no sa kimi ga nozomu sono basho e Koko ni tatsu riaru wo tashikameru mitai ni Suteppu funda Tsumasaki kara karadajuu ni Rizumu de kodou tsumabiku (uh ah Hello, Dreamin’) Hitotsubu no hikari ga iku oku no fureezu ga Hikare au you ni Maku ga aki Kiseki wo hanatsu kaaten kooru Furi sosogu kansei ni me wo hosomete Shinjite itai (Donna toki mo) Tsugi ni kuru monogatari e　make a wish Shoumei ga ochita stage Pinsupotto hitotsu dake (a) moment…so sigh… Saa, michi naru tobira tataki Saisho ni yuku no wa kimi Alright! (Alright!) Alright! (Alright!) Mou hajimatteru! Takara mono wo ageyou Melody chiribamete Kassai no naka Maku ga aki Ribbon hodoita kaaten kooru Miwataseba Ano hi negatta keshiki Kanjiru mama ni (Yume ni sasagu) Sore zore no omoi nosete　Sing for dream (Ore tachi no) Message (Tomoni sugoshita hibi) Yume de (Kazarou) Kitto (Kimi wa) Hohoemi de kotaeru Furi sosogu kansei ni me wo hosomete Shinjite itai (Donna toki mo) Tsugi ni kuru monogatari e　make a wish Light up! Dreamer Sono hitomi ni matataki Tsunagaru toki wo shiru yo Light up! Dreamer Hikari afure tokimeku Light up! Light up! Maku ga agaru |-| English= I will place my treasure softly in the palm of your hand...... Light up! Dreamer The light overflows, and my heart flutters Light up! Light up! The curtain rises Stop! I want to engrave this is moment in my memory With your cheeks and hair backlit by the glow of the spolight There is a song privately sung by a boy Who's entranced by a dream At times you might feel lost and confused But you only need to open the box that leads to the future (uh ah Hello, Dreamin’) I will give you my treasure studded with melodies In the midst of cheers The curtain opens The ribbon is pulled loose with the curtain call As we look around At the scenery we once wished for We'll dedicate what we feel (To this dream) And sing for the dream, each with our own smile Light up! Dreamer Twinkling in your eyes, I can see The now that connects us Stay for this mirage of drawn points and lines And run off to the place where you want to be As if to confirm that I'm really standing on this stage I take a step From the tips of my toes to my whole body My heart beats with the rhythm (uh ah Hello, Dreamin’) As a single beam of light attracts Hundreds of millions of phrases The curtain opens And miracles are unleashed with the curtain call I smile at the outpouring of cheers I want to believe (No matter what) I'll make a wish on the story that comes next The lighting on the stage lowers The spotlight shines on a single spot (A) moment…so sigh… Now, knock on the unfamiliar door You'll be the first to go through Alright! (Alright!) Alright! (Alright!) It's already begun! I will give you my treasure Studded with melodies In the midst of cheers The curtain opens The ribbon is pulled loose with the curtain call As we look around At the scenery we once wished for We'll dedicate what we feel (To this dream) And sing for the dream, each with our own feelings (Our) Message (The days we spent together) Will decorate (my dream) You will (surely) Respond to my smile I smile at the outpouring of cheers I want to believe (No matter what) I'll make a wish on the story that comes next Light up! Dreamer Twinkling in your eyes, I can see The now that connects us Light up! Dreamer The light overflows, and my heart flutters Light up! Light up! The curtain rises Notes * Gift ** Performer: ** Team Otori Yuta (CV: Natsuki), Nayuki Toru(CV: Ono Kensho), Tsukigami Kaito (CV: Lounsbery Arthur), Tengenji Kakeru (CV: Hosoya Yoshimasa), Kuga Shu (CV: Maeno Tomoaki) ** Team Hiragi Rui (CV: Okamoto Nobuhiko), Sawatari Eigo (CV: Uchida Yuuma), Inuimine Seishiro (CV: Okitsu Kazuyuki), Toraishi Izumi (CV: KENN), Ugawa Akira (CV: Matsuoka Yoshitsugu) ** Ageha Riku (CV: Shimazaki Nobunaga), Hachiya So (CV: Takanashi Kengo), Kitahara Ren (CV: Umehara Yuichiro), Nanjo Koki (CV: Takeuchi Shunsuke) ** Kao Council Itsuki(CV: Suwabe Junichi), Hiragi Tsubasa(CV: Hirakawa Daisuke), Akatsuki Kyoji(CV: Morikubo Showtaro), Yuzuriha Christian Lion(CV: Toriumi Kosuke), Sazanami Sakuya(CV: Hatano Wataru) ** Ancient Haruto (CV: Koyasu Takehito), Uozumi Asaki (CV: Morikawa Toshiyuki), Saotome Ritsu (CV: Okiayu Ryotaro), Futaba Taiga (CV: Hoshi Soichiro) ** Composer: Iuchi Maiko ** Arranger: Iuchi Maiko ** Lyricist: Kumano Kiyomi Gallery s2-12.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Category:Character Song